


11 to 15 kisses

by mirroredsparrow



Series: A Catalog of Kisses [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsparrow/pseuds/mirroredsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1, 2, 3, 4, 5<br/>once i kissed a man alive<br/>6, 7, 8, 9, 10<br/>oops, no, he's dead again</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 to 15 kisses

**Author's Note:**

> And then we used the archive warnings just in case.  
> These are hella short, apologies.

**11**  
 **aggressive kiss (Mink/Noiz)**

'Oi, Maniac.'

Noiz continues to tap away at the long lines of code, he knows Mink's type. The dominant who refuses those who dare to wish something more than to be ruled. Those insignificant beings with lives and wills of their own without use to him may as well be trash. However, those who are useful, well, they're in for a ride.

Those who are useful and refuse to submit? Even more so.

Even with his mind wedged in layers of code he feels the need to be offended. 

'I'm not a maniac.'

He's not offended, not really.

Through his life he's been called many things, maniac being one of names among those which were thrown in the early days of his childhood.

The days before the fall back to 'Monster' was common.

Soon this man too will fall back on the same slurs.

Is being unfeeling so strange?

'Maniac. Concentrate.'

There's a tongue in his mouth.

In his mouth there is a tongue.

Not to mention his hair is being roughly pulled so the tongue can delve deeper.

This tongue is not his.

Noiz bites down, offended. He will not be overrun.

Spitting blood to the side, Mink growls, 'Don't get lost in a memory and forget the now.'

A cool rush comes over Noiz and his visage dials down to a calm exterior.

Clicking his tongue, his own tongue without a co-pilot, he continues to type.

 

**12**  
 **rain kiss (Sly/Ren)**

During the period of time neither he nor Aoba remember clearly, Ren cared for Aoba all the same.

It was a long trot through the streets which wound through the districts before Ren finally came across the form of Aoba curled against a wall.

The rain came down in sheets, pushing everything down until it all came down to the ground.

Calm, Ren licked at Aoba's face to wake him.

'You always interrupt just when it's getting good.'

'I do not see,' Ren shuffled his way under Aoba's arm, 'How this is  _getting good._ '

'Haa, you don't see a lot.'

Wipe it out. Everything.

Destory. 

 

**13**  
 **ghost kiss (Sly Blue/Noiz)**

Some say that the most effective method of learning is through pain.

They are wrong, of course, but they still have said it.

In the aftermath of their first meeting in Rhyme, Aoba stands over the defeated form of Noiz with an expression wholly different from that which they showed when they were first thrown in. The trepidation and the indecision all wiped clean by this self-assured man looming over him.

How dare he.

He whispers over Noiz's lips in a ghost of a kiss, 'I win.'

How _dare_ he.

It is true that through pain Noiz learns defeat.

However, it is the wound left festering in his pride which pushes him forward.

 

**14**  
 **hand kiss (Clear/Sei)**

It's the eyes that draw him in.

So much like someone he once knew, someone from a dream of a dream.

Lightly, he kisses the skin of their hand. Cold, so very cold.

Carried from that place in his arms, the man does not speak.

He knows the distance, the time taken, the probabilities.

He knows the end before he meets it.

'To die in the sun, ah, I only dreamed of it.'

Clear lies with him in the sunlight as the man he does not know falls into a neverending sleep.

He doesn't know why he cries.

 

 **15**  
 **eyelid kiss (Mink/Aoba)**  
  
He had lived far too long.

Though he is glad to have met Seragaki Aoba, the boy who broke him open.

Amid the panicked screams surounding him, Mink holds the decapitated dead of Aoba close so their foreheads touch. The heat of the flames press in on him from all sides, encapsulating him, taking from him the last vestiges of will which held him upright for all these years.

The taste of the dead clung, covering all else until it was all he could feel.

A perpeptual hell.

He couldn't move from this memory, leave his people again as he had done before. Fleeing.

No, he would cease existing along with them. In this memory he had held for so long.

At least, he saved Aoba's soul.

His soul is safe fom the devil's touch.

Submerged in a false reality Mink presses two light kisses to the eyes of only person he would have left this world to see.

The person whom he would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the long haul boys, girls, and non-binarys.


End file.
